


Mi estrella

by Panthermal



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthermal/pseuds/Panthermal
Summary: Cassian finds Jyn in trouble





	Mi estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story. I know its bad, but I'm trying. I love rebelcaptain.

Cassian was sitting in a small hut on Yavin 4. Usually he would sit with Bodhi and K-2SO (even tho K doesn’t eat), but this time he sat alone. It had been at least a month since the Rebels had blown up the Death Star. Finally the battle with the Empire was over, but now all he could do was sit around and wait for something to happen. While Cassian finished up and walked out of the diner, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Jyn. She was trapped between the wall of the diner and a man in front of her. He had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and was no taller than the captain himself. “C’mon sweetheart”, the man scoffs. “ Let’s have some fun shall we?” His hands traveled down to Jyn’s hips, holding her into place. “Plz” she says, nervously, possibly even frightened, something Cassian had never heard in her voice. Her eyes were shining with tears“ Plz sir, let me g-”. But the man wouldn’t stop and interrupted, “ I’ll let you go only if you kiss me”, his hands traveling to feel Jyn’s backside. Cassian’s blood boiled. He approached them slowly and pulled out his gun. Click. “ I should advise you to leave this woman alone, or the only thing you’re going to feel is a broken jaw” he says angrily. The man scoffs, and lets go of Jyn. “ Fine! Anyhow you’re not my type”. He leaves without another word. Absolute stillness filled their gaze when Jyn and Cassian looked at each other. The captain rests his hand on Jyn’s shoulders. “ Are you alright?” he asks softly. She nods, but is trembling from what happened. All she does is wrap her arms around his waist. “Thank you” she cries softly. He holds her tightly, and lays a kiss upon her forehead. “ You’re welcome, Mi estrella”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was bad, leave comments. Mi estrella means, " My star"


End file.
